In a typical grocery or convenience store, beverages such as those sold in 2 liter plastic bottles are displayed on shelving located along the aisles of the store. Typically, brands of the same type of beverages are displayed on shelving in the same section of the store. Usually, the 2 liter bottles of a particular brand are stocked in a vertical upright position on a shelf in a plurality of rows of bottles that extend from the front to the back of the shelf.
In the shelving arrangement of a typical store there often is an unutilized area since the uppermost shelf generally is not stocked with bottles. This is because the higher level is usually inconvenient for stocking by a stockperson, as well as being inconvenient for a customer to remove bottles. This is especially true for any bottles which may be stocked in rows rearward of the aisle edge of such top shelf.
Therefore, a need exists for a container dispenser for placement on a top, or other shelf, that is convenient for stocking containers and is convenient for dispensing a container stocked in the dispenser to a customer.